Gray Fullbuster
Introduction Gray Fullbuster is an Ice Wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of eam Natsu. He is currently a soldier in the 3rd Division.He is the one of protagonists of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail manga Personality 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Gray was born and raised in a village somewhere in a country in the North of Ishgar. His village was destroyed by the demon Deloria. His parents along with friends were killed in the attacked by the demon with he being the only survivor. He was then found Ur and Lyon Vastia among the ruins and taken into her care. Ur took Gray took Gray back to her home country the Land of Isvan as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. One day he found out the current location of Delioria and decided to challenge ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. He saw in the fight Ur had lost her leg in the fight and had replaced with an ice one. She told him to take Lyon and run. Lyon the decided to try use Iced Shell on it but was stopped by before he could cast it and knocked out. Ur decided to the very same spell that Lyon was planning to use as it was the only way to defeat the demon. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. Lyon woke later and was told about her sacrifice. Lyon blaming Gray for what happen left. Gray then traveled west from the Land of Isvan on his late master's advice to find strong wizards. Eventually he makes it to the Fairy Tail Guild he asked Master Makarov Dreyar for anyway to reverse the Iced Shell he however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process as she lived on as the ice encasing Deliora. Not long he joined the guild and met and made friends with Cana Alberona another child who joined the guild. Not long after Erza Scarlet joined the guild having been told by Cana that that day would be lucky for him, though he regarded it as one of the worst days of his life, having lost his wallet and fallen in ditches. Five World War Prologue 'Summit Invasion Arc' Gray was in his usual brawl with guild mates when his Guild Master Makarov Dreyar appeared brought them news about upcoming meeting other five worlds leaders. 'Post-Invasion Arc' At some point during he invasion of the Five World Summit, Magnolia was attacked by the Coalition Gray along with rest of his guild along with Majority of the civilians fled to Crocus. Gray managed to help in the escape be using Devil Slayer Magic. Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign 'March On, Allied Forces' 'First Hargeon Arc' 'Second Hargeon Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' Relationships Alliance 'Chitsujo' Though he respects him as the leader of the Alliance. He has testy relationship with Chitsujo. Due to him sealing away his Devil Slayer Magic for reasons unknown. Gray appears to not have a very great relationship as he blames him for being to do much with his Devil Slayer Magic. Acts of Order 'Natsu Dragneel' [[Monkey D. Luffy|'Monkey D. Luffy']] When Luffy became a Pseudo Jinchuriki Gray was reluctant to trust him to comparing to a Demon. Which earned the ire of Portagas D. Ace. '3rd Division' 'Lyon Vastia' 'Tsunade' Coalition 'Jirobo' 'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' For almost killing his fellow guild mate and team mate Natsu Dragneel, Gray holds a grudge against Grimmjow, as such he attempted to fight and take down the Arrancar. However, he was unable to match Grimmjow, due to his immense speed and strength, and thus was defeated. He also got angry when he said he was not as strong as Natsu. Powers and Abilities Gray Fullbuster is considered one of the strongest wizards in the Fairy Tail Guild. Before the war having taken on several strong opponents such his childhood friend Lyon Vastia, and defeated one member from each of three strongest Dark Guilds, Sawyer from Oración Seis, Ultear Milkovich from Grimore Heart and his own father Silver Fullbuster from Tartoros. He also help defeat Hades Grimore Heart's Guild Master and Mard Geer Tartoros Tartoros acting leader. So far during the war he defeated Sakon and Ukon, then went on to defeat Jirobo with swift ease and fought on par with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. All without the aid of his Devil Slayer Magic which had been sealed by Chitsujo. For his achievements, the World Government considers him a dangerous threat they placed bounty of 320,000,000 beri's on him. 'Magic' Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. * Ice-Make: Lance (ランス Ransu): Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. * Ice-Make: Battle Axe (バトルアックス Batoru Akkusu): Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. * Ice-Make: Shield (シールド Shīrudo): Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. * Ice-Make: Ice Impact (アイスインパクト Aisu Inpakuto): Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact. * Ice Make Shotgun: * Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur (氷聖剣　コールドエクスカリバー Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. * Ice-Make: Saucer: Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target. * Ice-Make: Ice Bringer (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. * Ice-Make: Ice Cannon (アイスキャノン Aisu Kyanon): Gray creates a long-barreled cannon made of ice, which fires cannonballs, made of ice as well, to deal a massive damage to the opponent. * Ice-Make Unlimited: Torrential Hailstorm: * Ice Make Shotgun * Ice Make Windmill Shuriken * Ice-Make: Floor (フロア Furoa): Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip, it also can make Gray move at faster speed. * Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance (一勢乱舞 Issei Ranbu) : Gray creates a large number of big Ice Swords, which he can command to attack one or more enemies. 'Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō):'Is a form Devil Slayer Magic that the user to produce and control the element of Ice. The like others who can use Slayer Magic it allows them to eat their own element. Gray gained this ability from his father Silver Fullbuster but before the war Chitsujo has sealed his magic away temporally . Trivia * Gray's Japanese VA is Yuichi Nakamura who also voices, Tesra Lindocruz in Bleach * Gray's English VA is Newton Pittman who also voices, Magra in One Piece and '' Jin Bubaigawara in ''My Hero Academia series Category:Fairy Tail Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Team Natsu Category:Devil Slayer Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Fullbuster Family Category:S-Clsss Fighters Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Student Category:Slayers Category:3rd Fleet Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World